Greater The Scheme
by Dynamism
Summary: [AU&SLASH] Harry has been a naughty boy, Draco has been sent to baby-sit him, but things are never easy when they involve the Golden Boy.
1. This Day

Greater The Scheme  
  
Chapter 1: This Day  
  
It was just like any other day. Much like the day before yesterday and the days that yesterday followed. In fact, this day is so alike to the other days prior to this day, it will probably be spectacularly similar to the days that will surely come later.   
  
Though, the change was in the detail.   
  
Draco Malfoy was sitting on his daily noon hour bench, in the park nearest to his office building, eating what he always ate on Wednesdays. The Wednesday McDeal meal from McDonalds.   
  
The weather was quite warm for April, especially in England, but that was beyond Draco's control. Not that he has anything to complain about the exceedingly beautiful and warm weather. It was probably the weather that made Draco noticed the change. If it weren't for the people dressed in short sleeves and thin khakis, Draco probably wouldn't have noticed a man wrapped up in a long coat, rain cap and sunglasses, a strange combination to start with.   
  
Nobody else paid any attention to the strange man, dressed to thickly for the day, but Draco was used to paying attention to detail. The overdressed man stood beneath the Statue of St. Karen, a woman whose history Draco did not know and did not care to find out about, seemingly just wandering around aimlessly.   
  
Suddenly, their eyes met, or rather, Draco's eyes to the man's black sunglasses. Draco wanted to look away, but he made himself stare right back, not knowing why. A few minutes later, the man looked away and disappeared amongst the other park goers.  
  
This event, although itself, not too significant, was to be the light that set off the fuse. It left Draco feeling strange and giddy. He quickly shrugged it off, seeing his lunch break was over and has to go back to the office.   
  
That was 15 minutes before 1:43 PM in the meeting room, where some workers, who actually made an effort to be on time, chatted cheerily with each other. This usually included Draco, who was never the one to be left out of conversations, but today, the blond did not bother to join in a very interesting topic about tropical plants and animals of South America.   
  
The fact that he was sitting there quietly, just staring into space, worried Virginia Weasley. A lot.  
  
Virginia Weasley, Ginny to close friends, was a tall and beautiful woman of a mere 23 years, with a head of fiery hair and a personality to match. She was the type that didn't accept any bullshit from anybody. So, therefore, she certainly was not accepting bullshit from Draco when she sat down beside him and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
Draco almost leapt out of skin. He whirred his head around with such force and speed, that Ginny thought he might break his neck. "What?" He replied intelligently.  
  
"I said, 'What's wrong'."   
  
He looked away, fiddling with his thumbs, a sure sign that some was amiss. "Nothing is wrong," he said. "How is your project coming?"   
  
The red haired woman blinked, "The project is coming along fine, although, I would wish that Dr. Figgs would stop toying around with every theory she comes up with and just stick with the one that is most accurate. And don't try to cha-" She was cut off abruptly with the door opening, followed by a string of chattering workers, already minutes late, but obviously not caring since their boss was hardly on time either. Soon after their somewhat dramatic entrance, the door opened once again and in came in Blaise Zabini and the meeting was to start right away.  
  
The meeting didn't take long, of course. Now days, the world is so peaceful that the Department of International Crises would be out of jobs soon, Blaise used to say. To make up for the lack of movement, the workers of DOIC took on odd jobs, such as accompanying royalties to other countries, looking into the International Trading Monopoly and various others.  
  
So, of course, Draco was mighty surprised when Blaise asked him to stay behind after the meeting. Telling Ginny to meet him in the teashop down the road later, Draco followed Zabini into his office.  
  
Blaise Zabini wasn't much of a decorator, but his wife is, so she was the one be credited for the oversized dark red mahogany desk and the rest of the matching interior design that made the room looked like the sleeping quarter of a vampire.   
  
"Have a seat." Blaise gestured toward the leather seats in front of the desk, which Draco confirmed, are really uncomfortable.   
  
Silence followed as Draco sat. Blaise fiddled with his pens and Draco tried not to stare. "I have a job for you." The dark skinned man said, still fiddling around with his pens in a way that Draco found maddening. He continued, "It's a different sort of job, I think you would find it, interesting."   
  
Draco fidgeted, "What's the job?"  
  
Blaise paused for dramatic air, "You know about the Potter Affair?" It wasn't really a question, everybody who can read or has ears knew about the Potter Affair, "Well, it seems that court has decided they can't imprison their own prince, but would put him under kinda sorta house arrest."  
  
"House arrest?"  
  
"Well, not really, he can still go wherever he liked, but he has to be accompanied at all times and all his actions are taken note of."  
  
Draco nodded in understanding. The Potter Affair was the name given to the situation where Prince Harry Potter of England was found smuggling illegal drugs into the country, and lots of it. An ordinary man, or even an ordinary prince would have been jailed for that, but Harry Potter was no ordinary man or prince. He is the only heir to the throne, if he is gone, England would have a riot. Besides, his godfather, the current throne holder of England, Sirius Black, spoilt his godson way too much.  
  
"So who has to accompany him?" Draco asked.  
  
Blaise looked at with violet tinged eyes and said very clearly, "You." He even emphasized it by point at Draco with his index finger, so there was no reason for Draco to be confused. But the poor boy was anyways.   
  
"What?" He chocked out, "You can't be serious."  
  
But something in Blaise eyes told him it was serious. "You haven't had a job in ages, Draco. And the way you fucked up your previous gig, you need this job to bump you into the official's good list again." It made sense as Draco thought about it. His previous job involved some endangered species gathering in the remote places of Columbia. But the plans didn't go as planned, and Draco was forced to spend his days in Columbia running away from a pack of cannibalistic natives and trying to find civilized civilization. Truthfully told, none of it would have happened if Draco didn't have an awfully drawn map with lines crossing where they're not suppose to be crossing.  
  
"I figure you would be the perfect one for the job, since you are so domestic. I have already given and confirmed your name to the department officials. You are scheduled to meet with the others tomorrow at 9 AM. Don't be late." This concludes Draco's own little meeting with Blaise, the blond stood and made for the door, where he stopped and turned, "What do you mean I'm domestic?"  
  
"Well, he's right." Ginny said, 20 minutes after Draco's personal meeting with Blaise, now sitting in the tea shop looking out at the sunny London weather.   
  
Draco looked up from his cranberry crumble, "That I'm domestic?"  
  
Chuckling into her tea, Ginny shook her head, "No you silly. He is right about you needing this job. How are you getting by with the rent. The landlord haven't tried to get you into bed, has he?" She said this while looking very serious, which made Draco snort into his tea.  
  
"No!" He said, horrified, thinking about his landlord whose name was Argus Filch, a 40 something year old pervy man. Draco shuddered at the thought. Ginny looked apolegetic and sipped her tea, "Just don't screw up this time." She said, looking at her watch, "I need to go now, I have to meet Terry." Draco groaned. Ginny frowned, "What?"   
  
"Everytime you meet with him, you come back with a bucket full of complaints. I thought you guys were on a break."  
  
"We were," Ginny sniffed, "But Terry said that he would make the changes. I mean, Draco, we are both trying."  
  
Draco had a clever comeback on the tip of his tongue, but he swallowed it with the rest of his tea and nodded, "Alright. Go and have fun." Ginny looked quite relieved, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and exited the tea shop.   
  
Watching her leave, Draco sighed and lean back on his chair, thinking about his money problem, which started out as minor, but had gotten considerbly worse. If he doesn't come up with the money to pay for his already overdue rent by next Friday, he looses his place, recalling Filch's threat loud and clear. So lost in his thought he was that Draco never noticed a man, who had been standing by the cashier counter, was now bolting right towards him.   
  
With alarming agility, the man lept over Draco's table. The shock of something so fast and big leaping over, so suddenly, the table caused Draco to loose balance of his tilted chair and anyone can guess what happens next. Crashing to the ground ungracefully and painfully, Draco dragged himself off the ground and stared at the exit and the chaos that the man left behind his wake.   
  
Probably a street kid, Draco thought and reached into his pocket for his wallet, only to find it empty. Frantically, Draco patted himself everywhere he could think of being the location of his wallet, but came up empty handed. Mouth gapping, the blond turned his gaze toward the direction the running hurrican had gone and anger seeped in like lava.   
  
Without a second thought, Draco was tearing after the man like a pack of cannibalistic natives were snapping at his heels, ignoring the shop keeper's yells about not paying.  
  
Due to vigorous training as a cadet agent in his earlier years, Draco was pretty athletic and fit for a city slicker. Soon the man was in his sight, only because he had stopped to a slow trot. Draco thought over whether he should just talk to the man or tackle him right there. Although the latter was pretty tempting, Draco has always prided himself as calm and thoughtful even in difficult situation. Smoothing out his hair and suit, Draco approached the man.  
  
Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, two black figures came out on either side of the street and grabbed the human hurrican, pulled him into an alleyway. Blinking, Draco followed them hurriedly, looking at the alleyway, now empty and showed Draco nothing. Cursing under his breath, weary and angry, Draco turned towards home.  
  
~*~  
  
I am not saying that Columbia have cannablistic tribes, it's just the first country that came to mind.  
  
Like it? Hate it? Review and stuff, dude. 


	2. His Majesty

**Greater The Scheme**  
  
**Chapter 2: His Majesty  
**  
It was a strange morning.   
  
Not that it started weird.   
  
Actually, the morning itself started out pretty straightforward. Draco had awoken to the sound of his alarm clock, just like every other morning, took a shower, got dressed in his usual black suit and tie, forced himself to swallow some food and got out the door before 8:30.   
  
It was after Draco stepped out his apartment door that things seemed strangely out of place. Like that old lady he had never seen before, standing by the mail boxes in the lobby, struggling, or seemingly struggling with the key. Or the man that stood by the foutain in the courtyard, smoking a fag with an umbrella in his hand, even though it wasn't raining.   
  
Draco ignored everything and headed for his car, a dumpy sort of junk that should be put out of its misery.   
  
All through the drive to work, Draco felt as if somebody was watching him, making the back of his neck itch and tingle with a strange sensation. But everytime he looked in the rearview mirror, expecting to see a man sitting in his backseat, or perhaps a car that has been following him for way too long, there was nothing. Telling himself that he was paranoid because of the excitment put on by the new job, Draco drove straight to work, didn't bother to stop by the tea shop. Even though he still owed them money.  
  
As his officer building came into view, the feeling of being watched got even stronger, as if his non-existant stalker was shooting laser out of his eyes right on to the back of Draco's head.   
  
Up the elevator, to the corridor, Draco pratically bolted into the meeting room. 45 minutes later, he practically bolted out of the meeting room, almost colliding with Ginny who came up to see how the meeting went.   
  
"Arg, it was dreadful," Draco sighed, "The actual talking part only took 10 minutes and the rest of the time was spent waiting for his majesty to show up." Ginny gasped, "You mean he hasn't even called? How rude of him, to keep you waiting like that." They had made their way to the coffee room and Ginny poured herself and Draco a cup of tea, hers with two sugar and Draco with milk.   
  
The two had tried to make a light conversation, but Draco wasn't in the mood. He was too nervous and the feeling of being watched never left him. "Do you feel that?" He asked the red head, who looked at him strangely, "The feeling of being watched." Ginny laughed, "Draco, they are not spying on you. You are just being paranoid." Draco frowned slightly, was about to reply with a witty comeback when somebody tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
The shoulder tapper was a tall and muscley man who spoke with a heavy Scottish accent, "His majesty has arrived. I am to accompany you back to the meeting room."   
  
Nodding before he was aware he was nodding, Draco soon found himself back in the room, where he was faced with the two royal council representatives, whom he had to fight not to stare back for 35 minutes when waiting for Prince Potter. There was also a new member in the room, with his back towards Draco.   
  
Studing the back, Draco was suddenly hit with the strangest feeling of deja vu, but he quickly pushed it away when the female royal council representative, Ms. Didn't-Catch-Her-Name, stood up, "Welcome back, Mr. Malfoy. This is his majesty, Prince Harry Potter." Draco strolled across the room, stood beside the chair Prince Potter occupied and stuck out his hand, "Good morning, your majesty, I am Draco Malfoy."  
  
For a second or two, there was no response from the other man, it made Draco nervous that he almost dropped his hand back to his side. Then, Prince Potter slowly turned towards Draco and the blond found himself staring at the human hurrican.   
  
Eyes widening, internal alarm system going out, Draco could do nothing but stare as Prince Potter shook his hand disinterestedly. "Mr. Malfoy?" The male royal council representative's, Mr. Ben-Something, voice brought him back to reality. Quickly, he shut his mouth and took his seat.   
  
If you asked Draco what happened in the meeting room, later whent he meeting ended, he would not be able to tell you, for he spent the rest of the meeting, only paying half attention and staring about the prince from the corner of his eyes. He couldn't believe that the prince would be the one that nicked his wallet and created such havok in the streets, it's absurd.   
  
The council representatives has given him a folder full of paper, summarizing his responsibilities and the regulations he must follow. Draco was grateful for this, since he has no idea what he is doing.  
  
As Draco turned to leave, the big man with the Scottish accent laid his hand on his shoulder, Draco froze, stopped and slowly turned. The man's name is Seamus Finnigan, whom the prince calls Fins, he was Prince Potter's body guard, he said, "You must come with us, we will go back to your place, allowing you to pack what you need, then go on to our destination." Draco felt his stomach dropping to his feet, nervous and paranoid, not a good combo, the blond nodded shakily and followed the big man to the parking lot.  
  
Prince Potter was already there. Draco who spent the whole meeting staring, found himself staring once again, taking into account that the prince was a very handsome youth. He has jet black hair, messy, but at the same time, stylish, dressed in a black jacket and black dress pants, he was a image of trouble. Draco felt himself reinforcing his personal defenses.   
  
Not much later, they arrived in front of Draco's shabby apartment building. The blond nervously glanced over at the prince, hoping that he wasn't smirking at the blond's living quarters. Fortunatly, the prince wasn't paying much attention to anything.  
  
It wasn't until Draco got out of the car and was standing in front of the entrance of the apartment building, patting his pockets for the keys that he can never seem to find in under 5 seconds when Prince Potter got out and came to stand behind the blond. Draco felt his paranoia turning up to a higher notch, "Um..."   
  
Prince Potter looked at Draco with a bored expression, "I don't want to stay in the car." He shrugged.   
  
Draco decided not to argue.   
  
Hurriedly, Draco ascended the stairs with the prince in a tow. "You live here?" The prince suddenly asked, causing Draco almost leap out of his skin. The answer to the question was so blatantly obvious that Draco was silent for almost 5 second before answering. _No, I don't live here. I just like to come here once in a while and walking up and down the stairs for fun._ "Yes."  
  
There was a paper attatched to his apartment door, peeling it off, Draco saw that it was an eviction notice. His stomach sank to a new level of low. Guess Filch has had enough. Draco thought. Behind him, Prince Potter peered over the blond man's shoulder to see what he was reading, sensing this, Draco quickly folded the paper and placed it in his pocket.  
  
Harry glowered, "What's with the hold up?" His new "supervisor" blinked, stuttered out a apology and swung the door open.  
  
As Draco did so, he became quite aware of the fact his apartment was a mess. The dishes in the sink, the books, the clothing and papers piled on the tables. The walls were stained from its previous owners doing who knows what and the cracks in the ceiling that leaked during rainy season.   
  
The prince was almost looking at the room with a poker face that made Draco even more paranoid than he was before. "Um... do you want some tea, your highness." Draco added as an afterthought.   
  
To his surprise, the prince let a "hmph" and exited the apartment, leaving Draco to feel rejected and slightly pissed off. Spending no time dawdling, the blond man packed what he need, moslty clothing and hurried out.  
  
He came back seconds later to phone Ginny about his car that was still parked in the office building parking lot.

* * *

Seems like I have forgotten the disclaimer on the first chapter, so here it is:  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.  
  
Sorry about the overall shortness of the story, but I was running low on ideas.  
  
Like it? Hate it? Review please. 


	3. With A Touch Of Angst

**Greater the Scheme**  
  
**Chapter 3: With A Touch Of Angst**  
  
Wow, this is really awkward.  
  
He was the only one who felt that way.  
  
Draco Malfoy sat in the big armchair across from a tall black haired man, Sirius Black, the king. There was something surreal about the whole thing. The room was beautifully decorated, with lots of class. Everybody was in a lively mood, escpecially the king who talked as if there was no tomorrow. The only two people in the room who aren't in such a chipper mood was Draco Malfoy, feeling awkward and out of place and Prince Harry whose facial expression said it all.  
  
He hasn't felt this awkward since the day he took his (one and only, although he will never tell you) girlfriend to the prom and she started talking about her father sleeping with other women and her mother's drinking problem.  
  
The blond felt that his childhood had something to do with his current awkwardness, but since his life story itself was a long and awkward story, Draco blamed what happened about 45 minutes ago.  
  
In the limo.  
  
Sitting beside the prince.  
  
_Gah._  
  
**About 45 minutes ago...  
**  
Silence is golden, but it's also boring. And it's making Draco feel nervous. Prince Harry sat beside him, staring out the window with his pokerface. He seemed so calm and peaceful that Draco had to wonder what was behind that poker-ness.  
  
While he was trying to figure out what the Prince was thinking about, he kept getting distracted by the his large beautiful forest green eyes, creamy pale skin and full, luscious li- _see_?   
  
Suddenly, the prince's head turned. Draco quickly turned his prying gaze away, embarressed that he was caught staring. Beside him, Draco felt the car seat cushion shift.  
  
Afraid to see, but at the same time, so curious. _Curiosity killed the cat_. The blond gave into the temptation and turned his head, only to meet a smile. Not the smile that said, "Hi, let's be friends.", the smile clearly said, "Hi, let's fuck like bunnies."   
  
Heat rose up his neck.  
  
Now the Prince was on all fours, crawling towards him like a seductive cat. Fortunately or unfortunately, the passengers of the limo was well hidden from the driver by a doubled tinted glass. Draco has a suspician that it was also sound proof.  
  
_How convinient._   
  
The Prince now seated himself on his lap. He was too close for comfort. Although, Draco thought this was very comfortable. Prince Harry smelled like strawberries and cream that reminded Draco of his favourite ice cream.   
  
Hands trailed lower and lower, until it stopped at Draco's belt.   
  
Prince Harry leaned in close, his lips only an inch away from Draco's. All the blond has to do was lean forward and let human libido take care of the rest.  
  
All of a sudden, the car jolted and Fins's voice came from the front, "Sorry, that was a pothole."  
  
Draco looked around. Prince Harry was still seated beside him, looking out the window with his pokerface, as if nothing has happened. _Nothing involving sitting on my lap and full frontal snogging..._ Had he imagined it all?  
  
**Present time...**  
  
That little event gave Draco many reasons to be uncomfortable, but there was another event that contributed to his current awkwardness.   
  
And it came in a form of a woman.  
  
A beautiful woman.  
  
10 minutes ago...  
  
Fins pulled the car into a halt and opened the door for the Prince, while Draco let himself out, out of habit. The palace was grand. Although not fairytale grand, but grand in a 17th century mixed with 21st century kind of way.   
  
Standing on the top of the stairs, was a vision of a goddess. The most gorgeous woman that Draco has ever seen. And he has cable.  
  
"'Arry! So good to 'ave you back!" She quickly made her way down the stairs, far too gracefully in those shoes, and enveloped the Prince in a bone crushing hug. How the Prince not react to a beautiful woman, such as this one, hugging him, was a mystery to Draco.  
  
Finally, pretty lady let Prince Harry go and turned to Draco, "Oh! You must be Draco Malfoy. Bon vous rencontrer. My name is Fleur Delacour." Draco wasn't much of a French speaker. She held her hand out and the blond shook it. It took him at least 10 more minutes to finally figure out, because of Ms. Delacour's French heritage, she has extended her hand thinking Draco would kiss it.   
  
For now, she has to settle with the fact that Draco is too busy gawking at her breasts to think properly.  
  
Beside Draco, Prince Harry let out a sigh.  
  
**10 minutes later...**  
  
Prince Harry stood up from his seat abrutly, over causing Draco to jump out of his skin. Then he began to walk toward the exit of the room.  
  
Stunned, the king asked, "Where are you going?" To Draco surprise, Prince Harry didn't respond, like Draco thought he would. Sirius Black was, afterall, the king. But the young prince only stomped his way out of the room, leaving the others behind, staring.  
  
He seems to be really good at this.  
  
"I am so sorry." The king sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Suddenly, he appeared really old. "Harry is a good kid... He just misses his father."  
  
Draco thought about his own father. A tall, blond, regal looking man that his mother slepted with, the man that used to ignore him, but bring him expensive looking trinkets when home (which is a rare thing), only to tell him that this little object is a pact of secrecy between men. Or in other words, don't tell your mother about the other women.   
  
The only fond memory that Draco has of his father was when he was about 6 and his father took him to the zoo. Just the two of them, it was really nice.  
  
It never happened again.  
  
"I am sure it's just a phase." The blond said quietly.  
  
King Sirius smiled sadly, "His father and I were very close friends. There were four of us, James, that's Harry's father, Remus and Peter. Only two of us today are alive to the world." He looked out the window, "Funny how fate throws you curves, eh?"   
  
Draco didn't know what to say.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you are very tired. Sorry to keep you like this," He turned to his attendant, Fleur, "Why don't you show Draco to his room so he can get freshen up for dinner." Fleur nodded and stood, followed by Draco, who almost knocked over the chair.  
  
Fleur made her way through the complex maze of corridors through the palace as if it was her back yard, she seemed to have noticed Draco's confused gaze and smiled, "Don't worry, you will get use to it." They stopped in front a door, grandly decorated, Victorian style. She opened the door and Draco's jaw hit the floor.  
  
It was a fucking Hilton hotel suite 10 times over.  
  
Cushy sofa chairs, Victorian style tea table and plushy rug, then completed with a chandelier hanging gracefully from the ceiling. But the thing that caught Draco's attention was the bed. Correction, a very comfortable looking, four-poster walled bed, completely covered in red and gold in expensive silk and satin. Draco felt guilty just by looking at it.  
  
Plus, his luggage was already there.  
  
"I trust you will be comfortable 'ere." Fleur's voice snapped him out of his trance. _Who wouldn't be comfortable in this?_ "If you need anything, just give me a ring." She headed for the door, "Oh, and by ze way, dinner is in 10 minutes, you might want to get freshen up." She left.  
  
The blond peeked out the door to make sure Fleur has left before jumping on the bed with the gleefulness of a 5 year old.

* * *

I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, nor I ever will, so don't get your knickers in a twist.**Comments** (Just some comments I have for the reviewers, other then thank you, of course): Yeah, there will be no Americanism in this story because I am Canadian (but there won't be any Canadianism in here either, because I am really Taiwanese, but there won't be any Taiwanism in here).  
  
Draco does seems sort of like a loser, eh? Well, the change will be good for him, with that dose of arrogance everyday.  
  
**Like it? Hate it? Please do review.**


End file.
